


【佐鸣】皮肤饥渴症(R18)

by Dragon_li



Category: one direcetion
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 11:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_li/pseuds/Dragon_li
Summary: 谢谢喜欢!





	【佐鸣】皮肤饥渴症(R18)

*单独章 一发结束  
*16岁少年单纯鸣X26岁大叔盲人助 现代架空背景  
*部分参考度娘设定 其他为私设 考据党勿进  
*人物ooc预警 这个柱子比较沉默寡言orz

皮肤饥渴症：病人会对病原体产生无法抑制的需求，需要病原体通过抚摸、陪伴来缓解病人病症，必要时也可以通过性交来抑制病症。病人在发病期间，情绪低落、焦躁，对病原体则表现为温顺、软弱的心理状态。

******  
这几年很多年轻人私生活混乱，约炮信息占据了各大社交平台。令人困惑的是，大多年轻人对其喜闻乐见。  
然而不知道是从什么时候，一种奇怪的病在社会中传播。  
感染这种病的人会对感染源产生皮肤依赖感，需要进行身体触摸才能缓解病情。病情严重时则会产生无法抵抗的性欲，致使病人会对感染源进行强迫性行为。  
这种病感染原因不明，唯一能确认的是这种病少则一周多则半年便会自动消失。而在此期间，病人会根据身体的吸引找到感染源，需要感染源配合进行身体脱敏治疗。  
这种病，名为皮肤饥渴症。

——  
起初，是鸣人觉得皮肤很痒的时候。  
当时他以为身上起了虱子，一边暗自纳闷自己虽然并不勤于洗澡但也不至于脏到起了虱子，一边跑去澡堂好好洗了一遍。  
澡堂搓澡师傅非常热情，他洗完澡只感觉浑身舒畅，先前感受到的异样一扫而光。  
本以为这样就能好了，可高高兴兴回到家，鸣人又感觉到浑身燥热，皮肤发痒酥麻起来。并且这股异样的酥麻，随着时间的推移愈发强烈。  
鸣人的呼吸开始变得黏腻，他口腔上颚滚烫，大量的唾液被分泌出来，又被他吞咽下去。  
他颤抖着呼吸将钥匙揣进兜里，一边戴上黑色的口罩，行色慌张地出了门。

“唔……漩涡鸣人，今年才十六岁……”  
木叶医院皮肤科的主治医生旗木卡卡西摸着下巴研究着鸣人身体的检查报告，不时抬头用审视的目光看着鸣人。  
“卡卡西医生，我究竟得了什么病啊？”面色潮红的鸣人无力地瘫在桌上，用白皙的下巴支撑着这具挣扎在边缘不堪一击的身体。  
“我现在感觉身体很难受，又热又痒。”他一边说着，一边忍不住啃起了手指头，焦躁感和抑郁感让鸣人的情绪十分低落。  
旗木卡卡西并没有回答他这个问题，他拿起笔在体检表上写写画画，又翻阅了一些资料。  
像是再三确认，卡卡西难得没有像以往一样毫不留情地对待病人。而是组织了一下措辞，看着眼前这个还未成年的男孩，缓和语气道：“鸣人对吧，这个啊，你得了皮肤饥渴症。”  
“皮肤饥渴症？那是什么？”还在用按键手机的漩涡鸣人并不清楚这是什么病，但这个糟糕的病名直觉让他更加焦躁起来。  
皮肤愈发火热瘙痒，指甲已经被他啃到边缘。鸣人开始频繁地吞咽口水，原本清亮的湛蓝色眼睛也变得浑浊起来。  
他的喉管是火辣的。  
鸣人接过银白色头发戴着白色医用面罩的医生递来的温水一饮而尽，却觉得喉咙更加干燥。

十分尽职的卡卡西医生耐心地和他讲起了这种病理，这种病的病原体大多是在短时间内亲密接触的人。而因为这种病无法通过药物进行治疗，所以他只能为鸣人开一些抑制病情的药。  
“这种特效药不能多用，频繁地使用药会导致病情的加重，间接可能导致你对病原体产生无法消解的性欲。”  
“至于怎么找到病原体，你的身体会告诉你答案的。”

漩涡鸣人回到空无一人的家里，在医院服用过抑制药的身体早就恢复了正常，而原本因为无法满足触摸欲望而低沉的心情也因为抑制药的作用好了起来。  
此前，原本担任监护人的自来也爷爷在此之前给他留下一张‘要去进行素材收集’的字条后就再无踪迹。而因为自来也爷爷没有留给鸣人生活费，刚好又在暑假，鸣人这几天就只好去附近招人的盲人按摩店打工。  
并不聪明的他想不通卡卡西医生意味深长的话，只是心里担忧着，草草吃了一顿晚饭后，就准备去盲人按摩店向宇智波先生解释一下自己无故旷假的原因。

到宇智波盲人按摩店的时候，鸣人发现一向亮着的‘百年老店 信誉保证’的荧光色招牌并没有亮起。  
但好在门还开着，鸣人先是敲门亮出自己的身份，在对方低沉的应答声音中小心翼翼走了进来。  
屋内，戴着黑色盲人墨镜的宇智波佐助先生正坐在沙发上，一手摸着专门的盲人书籍阅读着。  
可能因为看不见，鸣人发现宇智波先生拿的盲人书籍是倒着的。  
他先是帮宇智波先生把书拿正，看着对方好像因为生气而僵硬的身体硬邦邦地说：“谢谢。”  
“宇智波先生，您不必这么客气。”鸣人有些沮丧地说，他感觉自己要丢掉这份来之不易的工作了。  
虽然工作一个星期以来，他只见过一个脸上长着法令纹的英俊客人，并且宇智波先生的服务态度还不怎么好。  
但是即使在这样生意惨淡的情况下，宇智波先生依旧给他日结对他来说酬劳丰厚的工资，还每天请他吃门口的一乐拉面。  
他从来没有碰到过这么好的人。  
可是，这样好的老板和工作却要因为他的不负责任而丢掉了。

“宇智波先生，今天无故旷假的事情，我感到非常抱歉。如果、如果您因为此事而开除我的话，我也绝无怨言。”鸣人闷闷道。  
“……”  
屋内一片寂静，宇智波佐助并没有回话。他合上书，兀自斟酌一下，平静地问：“鸣人，今天去哪里了？”  
宇智波先生的态度过于平静，反倒让鸣人更加难受了。  
但对于宇智波先生的问话，鸣人显得犹豫不决，他并不想让宇智波先生知道他得了这种听起来就很糟糕的病。这会让宇智波先生更加讨厌他的。  
“我知道你的为人。”宇智波佐助转过身面对着他，明明他带着盲人墨镜，鸣人却觉得对方在注视他。  
他听到宇智波先生说：“如果有什么难处，也许我可以帮到你。”

还在上国中的漩涡鸣人到底还是个孩子，他从小处于缺爱的环境下，很少会有人这么关心他。  
更何况鸣人还得了奇怪的病，恐慌不安只是被他强压在心底。  
——无论如何，他也接受不了自己以后像个变态一样，一直待在一个陌生人身边请求对方抚摸他。  
宇智波先生的话像是打开了他心底深处紧锁着的匣子。  
漩涡鸣人眼圈微红，到底没有忍住心里的冲动，上前扑在宇智波先生的怀里。  
他把头埋在佐助的怀里，金色的发丝凌乱地散在周围。成年男人的气息成熟而又令鸣人安心，鸣人心防已卸，他闷闷地说：“宇智波先生…我好像得了很奇怪的病……”

宇智波佐助僵硬地抱着漩涡鸣人，对方还未成年的身体过于单薄瘦弱。  
尽管他见识过对方打起架来那副不要命的样子，但他还是被漩涡鸣人流露出来的脆弱打败了。  
不过……奇怪的病？  
宇智波佐助皱起眉头，怀里的鸣人并没有起来，反而往他怀里又钻了钻。  
这小子…什么时候这么粘人了？  
“奇怪的病？所以你今天去医院了？”宇智波佐助并没有推开鸣人，他装作不在意地揽过鸣人的身体，一双骨骼分明的大掌拢在鸣人的后脑勺，像是一个不善言辞但足够温柔耐心的长辈。  
“嗯……”鸣人本吃过抑制剂而缓解的身体，莫名奇妙又开始了瘙痒了起来。  
他倒在宇智波先生的怀里，心情早就平复下来。可他压根不想起来，明明知道这样十分不礼貌，可鸣人发现宇智波先生的怀抱实在太具有吸引力了。他裸露在外的皮肤，光洁白皙的下巴，还有拢在他头上修长的手，都让他十分迷恋，甚至大脑开始不清晰了起来。  
听到宇智波先生的问话，鸣人勉强升起一丝理智，紧接着又被身体的酥麻感捕获了。  
他喘着气，双手环住宇智波先生的身体，金色的脑袋在佐助的下巴脖颈处乱蹭，淡红的嘴唇无意识地贴在佐助的喉头上张合，断断续续地说：  
“是……唔……皮、皮肤饥…饥渴症……嗯…”

皮肤饥渴症？什么东西？  
感受到少年的手已经开始不老实，宇智波佐助并没有继续思考这个病到底是怎么一回事。  
鸣人双膝跪地，双手环着宇智波佐助的腰，因为身体没有力气，本来埋在怀里的头慢慢垂了下去，鼻尖和佐助的下腹紧紧挨在一起。灼热的呼吸打在佐助的下腹处，迫使他下腹一紧，原本匍匐在下腹的部件逐渐苏醒。  
宇智波佐助深吸了口气，藏在黑色盲人墨镜里的那双眼睛透露着故作的冷静。  
——他可不想在鸣人面前穿帮。  
如果想让漩涡鸣人继续留在他这里的话。  
宇智波佐助两手拖着鸣人的腋下，把他往上提了提，让对方跨坐在他结实的大腿上。  
他这才看清鸣人的脸  
——那张面容潮红，双眼迷离，散发着莫名情色气息的脸。  
宇智波佐助克制不住地滚动喉咙，他将嘴角压下去，愈发深沉的双眼下垂，像一头孤狼盯着自己的猎物一般，狠狠盯着双眼已经无法聚焦的鸣人。  
但他最终什么也没做，只是平静地问他：“身体不舒服吗？”  
“宇智波先生……我……”  
“叫我佐助，sasuke.”  
“sasuke…?”鸣人迷茫地跟着念了一遍。

抑制药的副作用卡卡西有提前告诉过鸣人，但这位医生绝对没有想到：因为鸣人体质的特殊，以及病原体信息素太过浓烈，导致抑制药的副作用翻倍。  
尽管还到不了情潮，鸣人却俨然已经没了神智，连嘴角分泌出的口水滴到佐助的脖颈上都没有发现。

当然，丑态毕露的漩涡鸣人在宇智波佐助眼里显然是憨态可掬、极具有诱惑力的。  
“佐…佐助，我很难受……”  
一向虽然礼貌但还是非常大条的漩涡鸣人第一次显得无比温顺可欺，他迫切地、渴望地、想要亲近宇智波佐助。  
尽管这样的性骚扰有可能困扰甚至惹怒到宇智波先生，但身体的本能实在无法压抑。  
他在宇智波先生的怀里挣扎着把自己的衣服脱掉，只剩下一条黄色底纹的内裤苟延残喘着。

……这已经算是性骚扰了吧？宇智波佐助默默地想。  
尽管他对此乐见其成，但一旦想到如果对方今天见到的不是他而是其他人，并且也会流露出这幅想要人疼的姿态，一股杀意就不受控制地散发出来。  
不过好在眼前的宇智波佐助先生已经度过了年少的中二时期，不再会动不动地说出“杀了你”“快滚开”之类伤人的话。  
而是把假想的不愉快的内容从脑海里快速带过，产生的杀意也随着控制在慢慢减退。  
“你生病了，鸣人。”佐助忍耐着下腹的燥热，无比冷静地指认出这一事实。  
他还没有下三滥到要趁人之危。

把鸣人抱起来并不是很难的事，因为对方现在的脑袋混乱，佐助索性把一直伪装的盲人墨镜扔到一旁，扛着他上了二楼的按摩室。  
之前打听到鸣人暑假需要找工作，他买下了这家盲人店，做了点简单的改动，但诸多漏洞还是没有在有限的时间补全。  
幸好对方没有敏锐的观察力（委婉的说辞），只一边挠着头笑着说“真的可以吗宇智波先生？！真是太感谢您了！”，便快速地被骗了过来。  
真是比想象中的更加天然啊……

“我……生病了吗？”鸣人被宇智波先生放在了按摩床上，他赤裸着身体，敏感炽热的皮肤透着肉欲的粉色。  
像煮熟了的虾一样，他弓起身子，想要努力看清宇智波先生。昏暗的视线中，他隐隐约约看到一向冷漠的宇智波先生摘掉了他的眼镜，正在沉沉地盯着他。  
已经……发病到开始幻想了吗？  
鸣人感到窘迫，可身体的渴望碾压了想要挣扎的理智，平日里神经大条的他第一次羞愧地快要哭出来。  
可他还是忍不住……  
忍不住将手向宇智波先生探去，嘴角的津液流到了床上，他张着嘴巴，猩红的舌头稍稍伸出去，让宇智波佐助一眼看到他的痴态。  
“佐助……”鸣人呜咽着说：“你能摸摸我吗？我真的好难受……”

真是……无师自通学会了撒娇吗？  
佐助温热的手掌抚摸着鸣人的脸庞，当他听到鸣人满足地“呜”了一声后，微微叹了一口气。  
“鸣人，你提的要求很过分啊……”  
像是自言自语一般，宇智波佐助将袖子拢起，用袖口扣住。墨黑的发丝在他低头时滑落到前方，遮盖住了他那双逐渐散发红色光芒的眼睛。  
“不过……我会尽力满足你的……”

并没有立刻开始抚慰甚至不清晰的鸣人，不怎么上网的宇智波先生手指笨拙地在网上搜索框上一笔一划打下’皮肤饥渴症’五个字。  
冷白色的屏幕光打在他的脸上，他快速地浏览着网上的信息，逐渐明白’皮肤饥渴症’这个病的病理。  
宇智波佐助事先将自己的外套披到鸣人身上却没有遭到反抗、反而逐渐平静下来时，有考虑过这种病是能通过贴身衣物短暂压制的。  
现在看来，正是因为是他的贴身衣物，鸣人才不会反抗。  
原来他是病原体吗……  
想到这里，宇智波佐助嘴角不由得勾起，原本成熟冷静的气息也随着这抹笑容更替为更加具有侵略性、野蛮的气味。  
之前一些隐蔽的心结被乍然解开，一直以来束手束脚切记自己不要在这小鬼面前露出真实面容的宇智波佐助完全没了半分顾虑。

漩涡鸣人得了没有宇智波佐助就会难受的病。  
宇智波佐助是漩涡鸣人的药。  
所以，漩涡鸣人是属于宇智波佐助的。

好歹26了，尽管是一个职业魔法师，宇智波佐助还是了解一些性经验的。  
他看着因他抚摸而颤抖呻吟的鸣人，嘴唇贴在鸣人的后颈，湿热的气息打在他的脖颈，让鸣人呼吸都急促了起来。  
当他将手探到鸣人的下腹时，鸣人仰起脖子，凸起的喉结颤抖着，抓着他手臂的手用力到青色的血管暴起，就连呻吟都带起了一丝哭腔。  
“哼……起反应了吗?”宇智波佐助舔了舔干燥的唇瓣。  
还是少年的青涩身体在他这里宛如最致命的春药，当他感受到鸣人因为他的抚摸青涩的肉棒颤颤巍巍站立起来时，他下腹的阴茎硬的生疼。

“佐助……呜……”鸣人睁开眼睛，他知道自己被宇智波先生圈抱在怀里，对方伸出舌尖轻轻舔着他的脖颈，而他却觉得无比的舒服。  
另一边，宇智波先生宽厚的手掌裹住他昂扬的肉棒，那带些粗粝的质感与敏感的肉棒接触时，鸣人甚至感受到宇智波先生在恶意抠弄他的马眼。  
这真的是那个虽然外表冷漠但其实非常温柔的宇智波先生吗？  
现在的他，完完全全像雌兽一般臣服于宇智波先生的掌控，任由他肆意揉捏。  
不是没有自慰过，可当宇智波先生用他略显粗糙的手掌上下撸动鸣人的肉棒时，那刺激像爆炸了的电流传经他身体四周，使他身体甚至开始痉挛，不到几下便挺直腰射了出来。  
浓白的精液射了宇智波先生一手，他却满足呜咽着瘫倒在宇智波先生的怀里。  
可这些……还远远不够。  
皮肤的瘙痒酥麻在短暂的满足之后，继而爆发出更大的空虚感。  
身后环着他的宇智波先生此刻就是他的救世主，只有那贴在他纤细脖子上柔软的嘴唇，那仿佛有着奇妙魔力的手，那开始逐渐加重的呼吸声，和那低沉磁性的嗓音，才能满足他，才能满足生了病的漩涡鸣人。

鸣人侧过脸，湛蓝色的水光眼眸迷茫脆弱。他注视着此刻并没有带盲人眼镜的宇智波先生，只觉得那双黑色眼底隐隐发红的眼睛格外的好看。  
他颤抖着手轻轻抚摸着宇智波先生的眼睛，纤长的睫毛在他指间扑闪，使得指间暗痒  
宇智波先生淡色的嘴唇也格外的诱人，鸣人迷迷糊糊地想。  
于是他毫不犹疑地抬起下巴，和佐助的嘴唇贴在了一起。

这个时候如果再不给予行动的话，那可就真的不是个男人了。  
宇智波佐助感受着鸣人柔软的嘴唇，他覆盖着白色精液的手抚摸着鸣人的脸颊，加深了这个吻。  
浓白色的精液粘在鸣人的脸上，使他那张清秀迷茫的脸增添了几分色情。  
“你在渴望我吗？鸣人。”佐助嘶哑着声音，下腹的鼓包紧紧贴在鸣人的臀部。  
他甚至有些恶意地撞了他几下，对方则敏感地化成一滩春水在他怀里有气无力地哼哼着。  
鸣人喘息着，他一开始还在为宇智波先生停止亲吻而不满，可紧接着对方将那团鼓囊囊的大包顶在他一丝不挂的臀部上时，那刚射过的疲软之物又再一次被刺激地站立了起来。  
“佐助…佐助……”鸣人不满足地扭动了起来，像是一个撒娇恳求对方插入他身体的妓女一般，带着哭腔急促地发出气音：“给我吧……我想要……我想要你……”  
他甚至浑身都开始透着耽于情色的粉红，大量的汗液从他皮肤上冒出，那带着湿咸的水珠从他身体滑落，将宇智波先生的衣服都印湿透了。  
宇智波佐助眼底一沉，他引导着鸣人转过身，那张潮红的脸的鼻尖还带着水珠。  
“那你可要乖乖的听我的话……好吗？”  
“……嗯……”

于是鸣人感到头顶一阵压力，他被迫低头，脸被按到了宇智波先生的胯下。  
他听到宇智波先生用他一贯低沉的声音徐徐引诱道：“舔它，鸣人。”  
舔……舔它？  
舔宇智波先生的肉棒？  
一股羞意在鸣人的脑袋爆炸，他在自己的心里拼命的喊：不、不能！不应该是这样的！他不能和宇智波先生做这样奇怪的事情！  
可身体却十分顺从地、他低头用嘴唇咬开宇智波先生的裤链。“撕拉”声后，那团让他脸红不已硬挺的肉棒便势不可挡地冲撞出来，拍打在鸣人的脸上。  
那肉棒顶端渗透着粘稠透明的前列腺液，潮热而具有一股诱人的麝香腥味，它拍打在鸣人脸上时汁水四溅，又不可避免地粘上鸣人脸上的精液。  
——这下精液弄的到处都是了。

鸣人低头，用柔软的口腔包裹着炽热的肉棒。  
他金色的发丝被佐助缠绕在指尖，一边轻微地拉扯，继续冷静而具有诱惑力地说道：“用你的嘴唇包裹着牙齿，用舌头去舔你应得的肉棒。”  
鸣人照做了，他甚至无师自通地用灵巧的舌尖去挑逗肉棒顶部的小口，那里释放出的前列腺液令他着迷不已。  
他吞咽着潮腥的液体，满足地吞吐着即将带领他进入极乐之地的粗大阴茎。  
每一次粗大的龟头顶到他喉咙的粘膜时，跪在床上的鸣人都有要呕吐的感觉。但他还是坚持吮吸着硬挺的肉棒，一进一出的肉棒上涂满了少年的唾液，在昏黄的灯光下 闪烁着淫猥的光芒。  
多余的口水还来不及咽下，就又被肉棒撞了出来，流的他一身都是。  
鸣人听到佐助无法抑制地从鼻尖发出一声满足的叹息。

下体被柔软火热的口腔包裹，宇智波佐助的肉棒已经硬的快要爆炸了。  
他抓着鸣人的头发，挺着腰在鸣人嘴里冲撞了几下恋恋不舍地抽了出来。  
他听见鸣人发出干呕的声音，抓着他手臂的指节泛青——  
这孩子还是太年轻了。  
他将鸣人抱在怀里，迫不及待地和他亲吻起来。  
舌头舔过他的贝齿，滑过他的上颚，最终与另一条羞涩的柔软交舞起来。  
那略微有些苦涩的味道顺着鸣人湿润滑腻的口腔传入他的味觉，使他忍不住将挺直的肉棒塞到鸣人湿润的臀缝之间，慢慢摩擦了起来。  
前列腺液自小孔流出，他将鸣人的臀缝弄的湿滑。  
鸣人眨着眼睛迷茫地和他舌吻，从鼻腔发出闷闷的声音。

穴口被炽热的肉棒摩擦，前列腺液把鸣人的穴口弄的一塌糊涂。他从鼻尖发出粗重的呼吸，感受到一股陌生的空虚和瘙痒自穴内传来。  
他感到更加饥渴了。  
鸣人流着眼泪，双手环着佐助的脖子，淫荡的挺着下体，像是在应和着佐助对穴口的蹂躏。  
佐助摸到了穴口，中指在穴口的褶皱上面轻轻地刮了一下，然后轻柔地插进一根手指。在紧小的肉洞中前后活动着，以扩大洞口的直径。  
紧热的柔壁从四面八方紧紧地包裹着他的手指。一股淫水自小穴深处涌出，没过他的手指，在穴口处湿哒哒地流了下来，将鸣人的大腿根部搞得湿泞。  
“佐助……佐助……”鸣人细咬着佐助的喉结，吮吸着它，“好舒服……继续……”  
“真是淫荡啊鸣人，”佐助忍不住说，手上的动作粗鲁地加重了几分，“你这个不满足的淫荡的坏孩子。”  
“呜……佐助……”鸣人淫荡地扭动着腰：“继续……”

一根、两根、三根手指，当他将手指抽出来时，亮银色的淫丝在灯光下闪烁。  
他低笑，咬着鸣人的耳朵说：“我要进来了。”  
纤细的手指被粗大的肉棒所代替，当它插入到鸣人的身体时，紧致的快感让两人都不由自主地暗哼了一声。  
鸣人的肉穴实在太紧了，肠壁紧紧地包裹着大肉棒，还在不停地收缩。  
宇智波佐助忍耐着致命的快感，一点一点不容置疑地插了进去，直至囊袋紧贴着冒着淫水的穴口，肉棒被鸣人的肉穴完整地吞了进去。  
“佐助……佐助……好舒服……”鸣人摆动着腰，不等佐助动起来自己便像一个鸡巴套子一样上下套弄着佐助的大肉棒。  
顶在柔软肉壁上的大龟头，被像小嘴一样的花蕊吸吮着，小穴里分泌出足够让肉棒自由进出的淫水。  
然而，没有找到前列腺的鸣人拼命地摆动着自己的腰，却还是不满足地发出呜咽的哭声。  
“想要、想要佐助……”鸣人咬着红红的嘴唇，眼角泛着情欲。  
细窄的腰被佐助握着，他上下起伏哭喊着：“不够……不够……佐助……”

“白痴……”佐助忍不住低骂了一声。  
他收敛心神，屏住精关，狠捏着鸣人的胸部，深吸一口气，牙齿重重的在他的乳头上咬了一口。  
“啊……”鸣人发出一声难耐的媚叫，双腿禁不住一软，整个人无力地下沉，屁股和囊袋瞬间发出一声响亮的“啪”。  
佐助轻轻耸动着胯部，慢慢地抽插起来，速度不断的加快，随之而来的快感也越来越强烈。  
尽管鸣人的动作十分淫荡，甚至又开始难耐地摇动着屁股，配合男人猛烈的操干，以获取更大的快感。但他反应过于青涩，就算是被佐助操干的舒服，也只会发出一些单纯的音节，随着本能摇动屁股，不会其他的花样。  
佐助紧紧扣着鸣人的腰肢，不断耸动着大肉棒。每次他的胯骨撞击到鸣人的屁股，囊袋发出“啪啪”的声音，龟头重力地碾向鸣人的前列腺时，鸣人都会止不住大叫起来。  
两人的结合处发出“噗嗤、噗嗤”的水声，鸣人被顶撞的前方的肉棒溢出白色的精液，点点的精液混着淫水，顺着鸣人的腿低落到床上。  
不一会儿，鸣人的身体变得极度的僵硬，紧接着一阵抽搐，随着一声高昂的“啊”声，白色的精液从他肉棒喷射，浇在佐助的小腹上。

泄精之后，鸣人浑身无力地挂在佐助身上。他细细喘着气，像是满足了佐助的操弄一样，再也不提出任何请求了。  
但佐助还没有射出来，他感受了一会儿高潮后小穴的痉挛后。忽然抱起鸣人，让对方跪趴在床上，屁股高高撅起。  
鸣人的穴口红肿，佐助却没有丝毫怜惜，他扶着肉棒噗嗤一声又插了进去。  
龟头毫不留情地顶撞着鸣人凸起的前列腺，小小的穴口不停地收缩，大量的淫水从骚穴流了出来。  
“啊……”鸣人急促地叫了一声。  
激烈的性爱早已满足了他的身体，他的大脑渐渐清醒，却又被佐助猛烈的撞击支离破碎。  
“够……够了……佐助……”鸣人紧紧抓着床单，腰肢被佐助死死钉住，臀部被迫迎来一次又一次撞击。  
他穴内的肉早被肉棒摩擦的红肿，甚至前列腺也肿胀了起来。  
可佐助还没射出来。  
他还未发育成熟纤细的腰上全是佐助的指痕，挺翘圆润的屁股被佐助撞得像粉嫩的桃子。  
龟头又一次重重碾压着红肿的前列腺，抽出时穴内的肠肉跟着肉棒一起带出了穴口外面。流动的空气包裹着肠肉，使得一股又一股淫液顺着肠肉喷了出来。  
鸣人双手抵着床单，爽的脑袋左右摇晃，口水直流。他金色的发丝被精液打湿，搓成了几股，黏在了脸颊上。  
射精的快感愈发强烈，宇智波佐助操干的更加疯狂，每一下都像是要把鸣人干死在床上一样，粗大的肉棒几乎要把鸣人的肚子干穿，嘴里还问着：“舒服吗？鸣人……我操的你舒服吗？”  
“呜……舒服……佐助……”鸣人脑子一片混乱，追随着身体的快感回答：“快一点……快一点佐助……”  
宇智波佐助又用力地操干了几十下，在鸣人第三次射精后，肉棒紧紧地埋在小穴深处，打在前列腺上射出一股又一股滚烫的精液，把鸣人爽的双眼翻白。  
“好烫……好烫……”鸣人失神地喃喃出声。

——  
第二天一大早，一股酸意席卷鸣人的身体。  
他痛苦地呻吟着从床上挣扎起来，却在落地的第一瞬间重重摔落在地上。  
屁股的疼意让他忍不住大喊起来：“痛痛痛痛痛痛——”，惊愕地发觉自己浑身没有力气。  
紧接着，拐杖触及地面木板发出的声音让鸣人回过了神。  
戴着黑色盲人墨镜的宇智波先生抿着唇沉默地站在门口，问他：“……鸣人，你怎么了？”  
“我……”像是忽然清醒过来，鸣人连忙拒绝继续上前的宇智波先生，摆着手大喊道：“宇智波先生！！我没事！您……能麻烦您先出去吗？”  
“……”  
宇智波先生情绪显得有些低落，他张了张嘴，像是要说些什么，但很快闭上了嘴，一声不吭地走了出去。  
坐在地板上的鸣人愣愣看着宇智波先生走了出去，像是压力忽然消散，他倒在地上，单手遮过眼睛，闷声道：“可恶……到底怎么一回事嘛……”  
昨夜的记忆十分混乱，哪怕鸣人拼命地回想，也只能到他无赖地缠着宇智波先生，对着男人进行性骚扰。  
身体已经被完整的清理了一遍，甚至屁股的隐秘处也被好好上了药。  
鸣人一边感慨着宇智波先生的细心，一边对自己昨夜的举动感到气愤。  
那么、那么温柔的宇智波先生居然被他糟蹋了……  
尽管被操弄的那一方是鸣人，可他依旧止不住地感到一阵心虚。  
毕竟，宇智波先生仅仅只是一个双目失明的残疾人，是完全处于弱势的存在啊……

“宇智波先生……佐助他……是我的病原体吗？”鸣人挡住眼睛，脸颊却微微发红。  
明明之前对这个病十分的反感，可当对象换成沉默寡言却十分温柔的宇智波先生时，他反而并不抵触，甚至莫名了期待起来。  
他可要……他可要好好对宇智波先生负责啊！！！

喝着宇智波先生的爱心白米粥，鸣人隐秘地偷看着摸着盲人书籍阅读的宇智波先生。  
真是罕见啊……宇智波先生的耳根居然是红色的……  
他也在害羞吗？

像是下定决心一般，鸣人近乎破音地出声大喊道：“那、那个！！！宇智波先生！！！”  
宇智波先生被他吓了一大跳，不自然地回道：“嗯……”  
“您、请您放心！！”鸣人继续大喊着，眼神是从未有过的坚定：“我会对您的身体负责的！！！”  
“……”  
哪来的小傻子这么实诚……  
宇智波佐助继续扮演着他的盲人按摩师角色，有些愕然地回复：“……嗯。”  
呼——  
心里的大石头落下，鸣人呼了口气，有些开心地往宇智波先生身边凑。  
屁股的伤口被扯到，鸣人的表情有些变形。  
真是个白痴……  
宇智波佐助一边伸手揽过鸣人，一边亲吻他的嘴角。  
“那么，以后请多多指教了。”  
“诶？……嗯！以后请多多指教！”

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢喜欢!


End file.
